


Dark Quintessence

by imapirahana98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Quintessence, F/M, Lotor has Quintessence and Uses it in Battle, Lotura being supportive, Smidgen of Character Study but Not Really, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Lotor uses the Dark Quintessence power he swore never to use in order to stop a devastating battle.After he wakes up from the cryopod, the team has a lot of questions for him.





	Dark Quintessence

Lotor felt the blast rip through him. Every pain receptor in his body seeming to activate at once. 

 

All around him there was bright white light, and the sound was thunderous. A wave of overpowering white noise blasting his ears until he wasn’t sure if he was even hearing anything.

 

Time seemed to have stopped and the breath in his chest stilled. 

 

Slowly darker spots began to come through his vision. The white fading away in small increments until he could make out Voltron and the castle of lions in the distance, away from the blast range.

 

Around him, the rebel forces he had been fighting with were floating space debris now.

 

He felt emotion course through him at a failed mission. Their plan to close the alternate reality rift had failed. 

 

Lotor looked over seeing the rift rebuilding energy for another blast of quintessence. He didn’t know if he could survive another blast of that magnitude. He had to do something. 

 

He closed his eyes digging into the part of himself he swore he would never use after his mother showed him what it could do. Right now was not the time to second himself though.

 

The gathered quintessence in his system from the previous blast amplified the dark energy, and it began building on his fingertips.

 

Opening his eyes once more, he focused on the tear of white light, and spoke  _ “Brath  _ _ aecapa ayinke vinroth, se vegulge alrouth ve bruith.” _

 

Lifting his hands forward and aiming at the light he repeated the chant, building the power as his hands emitted twin balls of swirling purple and white quintessence.

 

With a final shout he thrust his hands forward, arching the quintessence towards the rift. As the two energies collided, Lotor felt the heat building until it was almost unbearable. He could feel his suit failing, and skin burning, but he held fast canceling the rifts powerful energy with his own.

 

As the two built into a climax of power, he heard the team over the coms yelling indistinctly. Perhaps the communicator had been broken, or perhaps he was just to out of it to focus on what they were saying. 

 

With a final flash of light, the rift closed like a zipper was being pulled across it, and with it Lotor allowed himself to float in the oblivion of space, passing out. 

  
  


 

                                                                                                  ~~~///~~~

 

 

 

Slowly he woke, much in the same way of waking from any of the surgerys he had been subjected to as a child. He heard garbled voices filter in, undistinguishable and odd sounding. Struggling he opened his eyes to see a collection of blurry faces. As he blinked and his eyes focused, he first recognized the princess, then the other members of team Voltron filtered in. 

 

The lid of the healing pod rose and he fell forward, only to be caught by Allura’s strong arms. 

 

She was staring at him, worry creasing her brow and it made him smile to actually see that she cared enough to be concerned.

 

“Of course I’m concerned for you, you idiot! You were blasted by quintessence and in a healing pod for two quintents!” 

 

Oops, he had said that outloud. 

 

“Sooooo is no one going to mention that apparently  _ he _ is a magic warlock or something?” Lance spoke up, breaking the tension for the rest of the group.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m with Lance here, that was seriously freaky. Like, Harry Potter- Voldemort freaky.” Ah that was the yellow one with good hugs.

 

“No, no more like a Malfoy with that hair and moral issues!” Aaaaaand that was the green child who really should not be let around pointy things. Green was scary and considering that they were practically a newborn baby to him, there genius with technology was terrifying and astounding in equal measure. 

 

“What is a Voldemort?” Allura asked looking like this wasn’t the first, nor last time, she would have to ask them to clarify there Earthern lingo.

 

Lance gasps “THEY DON’T HAVE HARRY POTTER IN SPACE.  Is life even worth living without Harry Potter?”

 

“Yes?” Lotor tries to answer, sure that there are many more things to life than a pottery maker with a body hair issue. 

 

Lance groans, over dramatic as he slumps against the yellow one with a hand to his forehead. “It was rhetorical. Wait!” he straightens up here, one finger in the air “that means we have to figure out their houses! Lotor is a total Slytherclaw and Allura is definitely a Slytherin.”

 

“What?!” Shiro says, the normally level headed one, butting in. “Lotor is Ravenclaw all the way. He literally spent an entire century studying Alteans! If that isn’t knowledge above all else, I don’t know what is.”

 

“Yeah that’s why he’s a Slytherclaw.” Ah that’s the tiny green one again, seriously how is someone so young filled with that much information? It must not be healthy. Which would also explain its strange sleeping and eating habits. He had been trying to figure out what was wrong with the child for a while now.  

 

“Perhaps we could save this discussion for later.” Coran says walking up. Aw yes the orange noodle. Lotor remembers hearing talk of things called ‘crazy uncles’ in families and he believes that Coran is perhaps the best example of one that he has come across. The paladin dynamic is truly interesting. 

 

Many of the younger paladins seem to believe that Shiro is in some way their space version of a father, and the same for Allura as the mother. Coran, as Lotor had originally guessed, was the ‘crazy space uncle’. 

 

Lotor didn’t really understand how everyone else factored in, but it was both a mental challenge and an amusing circumstance to observe. Although, sometimes he grew quite concerned when they displayed such odd behavior such as yelling ‘the floor is lava’ and jumping onto furniture randomly. It was quite puzzling, the floor always remained the same and Lotor somehow always lost at whatever they were doing. Perhaps Allura could explain it to him better.

 

Now however, he tuned back into the conversation, listening to Allura’s voice as she asked him “How did you do that back there? The- the rebel forces you were with we were unable to recover.” Lotor ran a thumb along the back of her hand trying to comfort her, “And when we found you, you were covered in burns and barely breathing. Right before the rift closed it- it looked like you had shot lightning at the rift.”

 

Lotor grimaced, he had been hoping to avoid speaking of this hated part of himself but as he had promised Allura, he would tell the truth and trust the team for whatever reaction layed waiting. 

 

Turning to Allura, he took a deep breath. For some reason it was always so much easier to pretend like he was talking alone with her whenever he did this. Perhaps it was the hard won trust in her eyes, or the way that she held his hand in support. Perhaps another thing to review later, but for now he would begin.

 

“You all know of my parentage yes?” 

 

He saw Allura nod, and heard Coran speak up “I explained to them how this all started, however I did not know of your story quite yet.”

 

“For you all to properly understand what I am about to say, I have to begin at the start. Perhaps it would be more beneficial to sit down, it is quite a long story.”

 

“Hey Hunk do we still have that purple space popcorn from Sedfrail?” Lance asked

 

“Yeah! I’ll make that if you go make some milkshakes!”

 

“Deal! Who wants one?”

 

Only Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk raised their hands. After Allura had explained the way that they made milkshakes, Lotor had politely abstained from having one. Humans were truly peculiar from any other species he had met, and he had met too many species to count. 

 

As Lance and yellow went to go get snacks, the rest walked over to what had been dubbed the ‘rec room’. 

 

They sat down on the assorted couches and ‘bean bags’ the humans had called them. (Lotor really didn’t understand why anyone would want to sit on a bag of beans but again, humans.)

 

A few minutes later, with everyone chowing down on snacks, Lotor began his story.

 

“Before the destruction of Daibazal and rein of the Galra empire, my parents, Zarkon and Honerva, were experimenting with quintessence. They had discovered what they thought was not only a long lasting, powerful, clean energy source, but also a way of extending life. 

 

“The last time that King Alfor went to visit them was as a warning. The continuous use of the rift was breaking the stability of the planet and it was predicted to break apart if they did not stop. Zarkon and Honerva refused, having gone mad with the power it gave them and forsook the King of Altea and fellow Paladins. However, when Alfor left, Honerva fell ill and it was soon discovered that it was because she was pregnant... with me.” He paused assessing their reactions, and was relieved to find morbid curiosity as the reigning expression.

 

“When Zarkon took Voltron into the rift to save Honerva, I was there too. The quintessence bonded with all of our dna and as you all know, we survived but not without major consequences.”

 

“Until I was born, my mother was still sick with me and she was on bedrest the entire time. The doctors thought that neither of us would survive, but on her orders they fed quintessence to her and that allowed the both of us to survive. After I was born however, I was still extremely sick and needed constant medical attention. At that point, they determined it was simply easiest to continue giving me quintessence. 

 

“As the years went by, I vaguely remember getting fits where my heart would simply stop working or my throat would close up. I had countless surgeries that aimed to fix these problems and as I continued to grow up my body began to not shut down as often. The quintessence also slowed down my aging which is why I look so young despite being centuries old. This also allowed me to slowly adjust to not needing a constant supply of quintessence. When I was little my eyes were full Galra yellow, but as the quintessence was weaned off, my eyes reverted to the original form they were most likely supposed to have.”

 

“Also during this time, my mother continued her experiments but took a darker turn with them. She would use a darker form of quintessence that came from the rift. I-I also have that quintessence ability.”

 

He paused here finally taking a break, and allowing that statement to sink in. 

 

“Man, I would not have made snacks if I knew where this story was going. That is… fucked up.” Lance said voice trying to lighten the tension but ultimately failing.

 

Lotor tried to smile at him reassuringly, but gave up after Lance wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

Clearing his voice, Lotor continued, “My mother in her search for how to use and harness this quintessence taught me as well. She discovered that it was far more potent than the quintessence that people like Allura use, however it has malicious intent, so it can only hurt or destroy. With her experimenting we also learned that words can help to guide the intent of the caster.

 

“Eventually I stopped using it. I disliked how it made me feel out of control of body and later swore to never use it again.

 

“With the rift before, what you initially saw was raw quintessence. My body despite not needing it for a long time now, has a dna defect that allows me to experience extremely high levels of quintessence. With most beings, it just burns through their system killing them painfully. With mine, it works similar to a battery by feeding the quintessence in my dna and causing a build up. The lightning that you saw was me using the very thing I swore to never use again.”

 

Towards the end of his story, Allura had placed her hand on his knee in comfort. He looks over hoping that his gratefulness is plain to see. She smiles and Lotor is immensely glad that this wonderful person cares for him. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the green child adjust their glasses before looking up from the computer they had been typing on the entire time he had been talking. It takes him a second to realize that “Were you just taking notes on me?”

 

She looks up, smiling like a Hooverian who just got squanginaw. Seriously who let this child fight in a space war?!

 

“Yep! This is so fascinating.” They pause looking down at their laptop screen “Ok, wait. So the quintessence from the rift and your quintessence canceled each other out? How?!”

 

Allura spoke up then, “I believe that would be because Lotors was more potent and pushing in the opposite direction.”

 

Now Shiro “It’s like moving in space and Newton’s third law. An object at rest stays at rest and an object in motion stays in motion unless acted upon by an equal or opposite force. The rift was sending out a continuous amount of energy in different forms. When Lotor blasted it in the option direction, it caused those forces to either come to a stand still or reverse in direction, thus allowing the rift to close.”

 

Everyone seemed to be nodding along in understanding. It did make a sort of sense he supposed.

 

Although...“Who is Newton and why does he have laws?” Coran asked. 

 

Lotor heard Lance mutter “apples” under his breath, and when everyone turned to look at him he turned red and said “You know, the whole apple thing! He was sitting under a tree when an apple fell and he was like ‘ah yes gravity!’. Also did you know that a Newton of force is about the same as the mass of an actual apple? Cool right!”

 

“What is an apple?” Was the next question from Allura. 

 

Lance stared for a moment before looking up and raising his hands as if he were pleading with the ceiling. “What has my life come to? I must explain what an apple is to 10,000 year old aliens who have magic powers.”

 

The yellow one put a comforting hand on his shoulder “You also fly a giant metal space lion that combines with five other space lions to form one giant space robot. Our lives are weird.”

 

Lotor crossed his arms, disbelief coloring his voice as he said “Try being the son of an evil emperor and a mad scientist that experimented with unstable energy because it was making them go mad with power. Not to mention that I was only born because I was thrust into a bunch of magical space energy and could only survive after constantly being fed it. And lets not forget the part where I am literally over 10,000 years old and Shiro looks the same age as me. None of you were even alive for the majority of my life!”

 

“...Lotor wins.” Lance says voice sounding slightly strained. 

 

“Hey hold on a second mister.” Coran speaks up. “I am older than you by a few deca pheebs!”

 

It is then that Allura bursts into laughter and as everyone stares at her like shes gone mad she explains “I was born before him! I’m technically older than you, this is awesome!” She giggles like a small child then and Lotor feels his heart thump, much like it did when he was a child. This time however it isn’t from the pain, its from the happiness of having such an amazing women and team by his side. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and kudos so please leave one if you would like! :)
> 
> I would also like to clarify that I don't trust Lotor as far as I can throw him, and I'm weak af-- but I love his character.
> 
> Ok, I really need to go do my bio notes...


End file.
